The Name of Fear
Steps #Travel to Butcherblock Mountains and speak with Danak Dhorentath. He is on the path to Unrest. #Travel to the Shard of Fear and locate the Essence of Fear. He is in the very back infront of the fire wall around the temple. ##He will send you to defeat the falsity that the children of fear now worship. Go to the Turmoil cemetary and kill "a mass of Iksar spirits" Level 80^^^, he is a very easy kill. ##After killing the mass return to the Essence of Fear. #The Essence of Fear will tell you: "Search through the ruins of a destroyed Iksar city to find the Harbinger" ##Travel to Fens of Nathsar and the destroyed iksar city (Ruins of Cabilis) and locate the temple within it. This is the Lost Temple of Cazic Thule ##Speak to Xuurk in the Temple and he will complete the quest "The Name of Fear" #He will now give you the quest: "The Word of Fear" ##You must locate the lost pieces of Canon in 3 locations in Fens: ###Along the Lake of Ill Omen, (this is actually in the water) ###In the Field of Bone, (inside the burrow) ###In the Swamp of No Hope, (this one can blend in with the ground) ##Return to Xuurk to complete this stage of the quest. ##You must now travel Norrath and locate evidence of those who have suffered under the anger of Cazic-Thule ###Travel to Jarsath Wastes and search for red shinies on the ground. ####Locs: ###Travel to Commonlands and search for piles of dark bones. ####Locs: ##Travel to Moors of Ykesha and Hunt Thullosians. ##Return to Xuurk to complete "The Word of Fear" quest. #He will now give you The Call of Fear ##Travel to the Outer Sebilis in Kunzar Jungle. ###Speak with Quartermaster Hedoral, Hierophant Rodalia and Captain Anguric. These will show on your map. ##Venture into Sebilis and locate weapons, armor and supplies within the city. ###The supply crates: 3 in mercantile district and 2 in the training hall and study. ###Armor and Weapons: The Enlist Barracks and the Officers Barracks ##Return to Xuurk and he will task you to speak with Dominus Rile or a representative of his. ###Travel to Rilis and locate Proctor Talnisk and speak to him about an alliance. ##He will send you to Charasis: Vaults of Eternal Sleep to locate an item of great importance. ###The item is in a jewelry box on the left right after you enter the Praetor of the Phylactery room. ##Return to the Proctor with the necklace to complete the agreement. ##Return to Xuurk after speaking with the Proctor to complete "The call of Fear" quest. #He will now give you The Path of Fear quest. ##Travel to Ganak's Battlement in Jarsath Wastes and speak with Lieutenant Vakrisan Sakulvik. ##He will send you to speak with Captain Dalshirrs at the Danak docks. ###You will need to "convince" the crew of the far seas trading company ship to relinquish their ship, bring a few friends, there are 4 lvl 80^. ###Travel back to Ganak's Battlement and place the notice on the front gate. (It is a small clipboard on the gate archway) ###Travel to the City of Jinisk and place the notice on the pillar infront of the broker. (It is a small clipboard) ###Travel to the Sathir's Span and place the notice at loc: (It is a small clipboard) ##Return to Xuurk to complete "The Path of Fear" quest. #He will now give you The Triumph of Fear quest. ##Travel to the shores off the Field of Bone and click the bell to zone into a special instance of East Freeport . **You cannot zone anyone in unless they are also on the same point in the quest, the bell with not light up for you if there is someone in your group not at the same point. ***At this time this is a bug and it is being looked into 11/25/08. ###You will be given tasks to kill The defenders in the zone, then heal the fallen crusaders and light the city on fire. ####The Defenders are lvl 78 solo ^ mobs. ###You will then have to kill Dreadnaught Blackengrit, a lvl 80^^^ that hits like a truck. ####He is immune to stun and mez but he can be snared. ####He has no special AEs or abilities other then double attacking. #Once you have killed the Dreadnaught take the bell and return to the temple to receive your reward, The Legendary Greenmist. Rewards